


Numb

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi.Sapeva quanto fosse rischioso, eppure non era riuscito a trattenersi.Quanto tempo aveva passato studiando quell’uomo?
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 1





	Numb

**_~ Numb ~_ **

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi.

Sapeva quanto fosse rischioso, eppure non era riuscito a trattenersi.

Quanto tempo aveva passato studiando quell’uomo?

Gli sembrava quasi di conoscerlo da anni, sebbene ne fosse stato alla caccia per poco più di un mese.

C’era qualcosa che lo affascinava in Michael Scofield, non riusciva a negarlo a se stesso.

E uccidere quell’uomo non gli era costato poi così tanto; nessuna tecnica nel combattimento, fiducia unicamente nei muscoli e nella stazza.

Se avevano intenzione di sottovalutarlo in quel luogo, che lo facessero pure. Di certo, non se ne sarebbe lamentato.

Aveva detto a Michael poco prima che era la sua unica garanzia per uscire fuori da quella prigione, e ancora la pensava così, eppure c’era anche qualcos’altro con cui aveva dovuto fare i conti mentre lo guardava combattere una lotta che non avrebbe mai potuto vincere.

Aveva avuto paura, quando avevano passato il coltello a quell’uomo, e aveva reagito unicamente d’istinto, in un modo che non era ancora riuscito a spiegarsi.

Perché quale istinto poteva mai averlo portato a salvare la vita di qualcuno che aveva cercato di uccidere così a lungo?

Era certo che Scofield non avesse mai ucciso nessuno, ne era sicuro.

Troppo stupidamente altruista, troppa morale per farlo.

Si sarebbe fatto uccidere pur di non sporcarsi le mani di sangue altrui, e Alex questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

A lui che cosa costava, invece?

Dopo Apolskis e Patoshik, e Abruzzi e quell’uomo di Kim e...

E il padre di Michael e Lincoln.

E Shales, che aveva dato inizio a tutto quel maledetto gioco infernale.

Oh, ricordava perfettamente che cosa avesse provato nell’ucciderlo. Ricordava che cosa avesse significato porre fine a quell’esistenza così venefica, cosa avesse significato debellare quel cancro della società.

Fino a che non aveva cominciato ad avere paura, si era sentito come l’uomo migliore della terra.

E per diretta conseguenza di quella sua azione, per quel suo unico errore che non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto essere considerato tale, ora si ritrovava in quella prigione messicana dimenticata da Dio e dall’uomo, privo di un’identità, privo del rispetto che la società gli aveva dovuto fino a pochi giorni prima.

Privo di una famiglia.

Non aveva più niente da perdere, Mahone.

E uccidere quell’uomo, adesso, lo aveva fatto sentire meglio.

 _Quella_ era una giusta causa. Michael era vivo, ed era questo in quel momento che più gli importava.

Lo vide allontanarsi dalla folla che frattanto si era riunita intorno al cadavere, urlando frasi in troppe lingue diverse senza che lui riuscisse a comprendere che cosa stessero dicendo.

Affrettò il passo, afferrandolo per un polso e costringendolo a voltarsi.

“Hai fatto come ti ho detto” constatò. “Hai giocato sporco.”

Si era aspettato di vederlo sorridere, ma non c’era minima traccia di divertimento sul volto di Scofield.

“Già. Ho pensato che fosse meglio attaccare per primo, non mi sembrava particolarmente aperto al dialogo.”

Alex annuì, lasciandogli andare il braccio.

“Ma non l’avresti ucciso, vero?”

Michael alzò un sopracciglio, facendosi più vicino, riducendo a pochi centimetri la distanza fra di loro.

“Fra i due sei tu l’assassino. E mi pare che sia stato ampiamente dimostrato” sibilò, inespressivo, prima di voltarsi e riprendere a camminare.

“Davvero, Michael?” disse Alex ad alta voce, andandogli dietro fino a che non si ritrovarono all’interno delle mura.

Era deserto, intorno a loro.

Probabilmente, tutti i detenuti erano in cortile a giocare a fare gli avvoltoi, e quelli che non erano lì si godevano lo spettacolo dall’alto, insieme a Lechero.

“Davvero...” continuò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e costringendolo con la schiena contro il muro. “Davvero pensi di essere così tanto migliore di me?” chiese, scuotendo la testa. “Vuoi un resoconto dettagliato di tutte le persone che Bagwell ha torturato e ucciso da quando tu l’hai fatto evadere da Fox River, oppure riesci ad immaginarlo da solo?”

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi e sospirare.

Vide il dolore sul suo volto, e seppe di aver toccato il tasto giusto.

“T-Bag non era previsto nel mio piano. Lui...” si morse un labbro, evitando il suo sguardo. “Stavo per scappare con mio fratello. Avevamo la barca e saremmo spariti per sempre. Se sono tornato a Panama è stato proprio per far sì che venisse consegnato alle autorità, e tu questo lo sai. Sei tu, del resto, che ti sei finto Sucre per stanarmi” gli disse, tornando poi a guardarlo negli occhi. “Non farmi domande alle quali sai rispondere da solo, Alex. Non avrei mai voluto che Bagwell fosse libero di camminare per le strade e uccidere chiunque gli paresse. Io non...”

“Non te lo perdonerai mai, vero?” mormorò l’ex detective, lasciando la presa ma rimanendo vicino a lui abbastanza perché non si potesse muovere. “Però è andata così, e tu non ti sei fermato. E l’hai fatto perché avevi bisogno che tuo fratello fosse libero, perché non potevi permettere che lo giustiziassero, che ti abbandonasse anche lui, come già avevano fatto tua madre e tuo padre.”

Al nome del padre vide Scofield agitarsi, sollevando un braccio per mettergli la mano intorno alla gola.

“Tu fra tutti non dovresti nemmeno avere il diritto di parlare di lui” ringhiò, stringendo forte la presa prima di lasciarlo andare. “Che cosa vuoi da me, si può sapere? Ti ho già detto che non ti aiuterò ad uscire di qui, e sai bene che non lo farò. Hai più motivi di molti altri per rimanere qui dentro.”

Alex lo guardò, l’espressione improvvisamente triste, come se sapesse che in fondo aveva ragione.

Sospirò, spostandosi e poggiando le spalle contro la parete, portandosi le mani alle tempie.

“Tu l’hai fatto per mio fratello, e io per mio figlio. Dimmi allora che cosa c’è di diverso fra Bagwell che ha ucciso non meno di cinque persone da quando è fuori perché tuo fratello potesse essere libero, e me che ne ho uccise altrettante perché Cameron fosse vivo. E ora sono in questo maledetto posto, certo che non ci sia un Paradiso ad attendermi perché ho messo in gioco tutto e con un Inferno da pagare fra queste mura, con il peso costante di tutto quello che ho fatto. Potrò anche essere un mostro ai tuoi occhi, ma non pensare che io stia meglio di quanto non stiate tu o Lincoln.”

Michael lo guardò dritto negli occhi, come se stesse cercando di stabilire se fosse sincero o meno.

Assottigliò gli occhi, prendendolo per la mascella e sollevandogli il viso.

“Perché hai ucciso quell’uomo, se sapevi che comunque non avrei testimoniato per farti uscire fuori di qui?” gli chiese, in un mormorio che bene esprimeva tutta la sua stanchezza, tutta quella accumulata in mesi di pianificazioni, e progetti, e fughe, e doversi sempre guardare le spalle e proteggere le persone che amava, dovendo poi sopportare insieme anche il peso del fallimento.

Alex deglutì, alzando le spalle.

“Non lo so perché l’ho fatto. Io... ho visto quel coltello e non ci ho pensato, Michael” sospirò, posando la mano sulla sua, ancora contro la propria mascella, in un tocco leggero, inoffensivo. “Non sono più un agente federale. Non sono più coperto dal governo e non ho più nessun impegno con le persone che volevano porre fine a tutto questo. E visto che non ho più l’ordine di ucciderti per evitare che venga fatto del male alle persone che amo, allora voglio che tu rimanga in vita.”

Fu l’unica spiegazione che gli seppe dare.

Sapeva che non era tutto lì, che non poteva esserlo, ma non era intenzionato a scoprirsi così tanto, non con lui.

Perché se anche non aveva niente da perdere, Alex voleva ancora conservare quel briciolo di dignità che gli era rimasta in corpo, senza essere costretto ad ammettere il fascino che provava per l’uomo che gli stava di fronte, senza dover ammettere quanto avesse continuato ad ammirare quella mente così particolare e brillante durante tutto il corso della caccia all’uomo, mentre smontava pezzo per pezzo il puzzle di tatuaggi sulla sua pelle e insieme cercava di capire che cosa passasse per la sua testa.

“Non ne uscirai vivo se continui così, lo sai vero?” gli chiese, calmo, gli occhi puntati sulle loro mani ancora l’una sopra l’altra, senza essere in grado di muoverla.

“Non importa. Non ho intenzione di rimanere qui ad aspettare di essere ammazzato per chissà quale motivo.” sospirò, ancora. “Quando ero nell’esercito ho imparato che in guerra non c’è un paese che vince e uno che perde, Michael. Alla fine, siamo tutti perdenti in un gioco di potere sulla nostra pelle. Ti volevano a Sona, e sei qui a Sona. Volevano che io non dessi più problemi e non hanno battuto ciglio quando tu mi hai portato nella fossa con te” sorrise, amaro. “Alla fine io e te siamo soltanto pedine del loro gioco. Se serviamo vivi ci lasciano vivere, se serviamo morti ci uccidono, se serve loro che noi scompariamo, allora fanno in modo di farci scomparire. Avevi ragione tu quando in quel magazzino mi hai detto che non avrei mai potuto farmi una vita e che avrei dovuto lasciar andare Pam e Cameron. Hai sempre...” lasciò andare la mano del più piccolo, voltandosi e sbattendo il pugno contro il muro. “Hai sempre avuto ragione tu, dannazione” sibilò.

Michael spostò la mano sulla sua spalla, costringendolo a voltarsi di nuovo.

“Ancora non mi hai detto perché sono ancora vivo, Alex” gli chiese, facendo poi una pausa e sorridendo, scuotendo la testa. “Tu non mi hai mai voluto morto, vero?” aggiunse, passandosi le mani sul viso. “Maledizione, mi hai inseguito per tutto il paese e non mi volevi morto. È... è assurdo.”

Mahone chinò lo sguardo, riflettendo.

Forse era vero.

Forse non aveva mai voluto davvero che Scofield morisse, forse era per quello che continuava a mancarlo, forse...

Che cosa ne aveva fatto della sua vita per arrivare a quel punto?

“Non lo so. Davvero, io non lo so. So solo che tu hai una mente geniale, altrimenti non saresti arrivato ai livelli che hai raggiunto. E so anche che sbarazzarsi degli altri mi ha lasciato un peso sulla coscienza, ma che l’ho fatto comunque. Tu invece...” con la mano che gli tremava, complici il nervosismo e l’astinenza dal Vatran, gli pose una mano sul viso, chinando poi il suo da un lato. “Non lo so se ho mai avuto realmente intenzione di ucciderti. Ma sei ancora vivo, e ci deve essere una ragione per questo, no?”

Michael tentennò, non riuscendo a sottrarsi al tocco del più grande, quasi come se gli piacesse quel gesto finalmente così innocuo da parte sua.

“Non testimonierò. Ma...” mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Possiamo trovare un modo per venirne fuori lo stesso” spiegò, guardandosi intorno. “Non ti perdonerò mai per quello che hai fatto a me e alla mia famiglia, Alex. Ma...”

“Ok.” disse l’altro, allungando la sua carezza fino al collo e alla spalla, poco conscio di quello che stava effettivamente facendo. “Ok, Michael. Non voglio il tuo perdono, non lo merito. Voglio solo che tu mi dia la certezza del fatto che, finché siamo qui dentro, siamo insieme” trovò il coraggio di dirgli, lasciando intendere ben di più in quelle sue parole, certo che Scofield non avrebbe mancato di coglierne il significato.

“Mi hai appena salvato la vita, te lo devo. E io pago sempre i miei debiti” commentò il più piccolo, finalmente allontanandosi.

Alex lo vide camminare lungo il corridoio, ma non lo seguì.

Gli piacque potersi finalmente fermare a guardarlo senza avere l’imperativo di togliergli la vita.

Sapeva di potersi fidare della sua parola, sapeva che lo avrebbe aiutato, ma non era soltanto questo che voleva da lui.

Avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire che potevano lasciarsi il passato alle spalle, che c’era spazio per lui in quella cerchia così maledettamente ristretta di persone di cui aveva imparato a fidarsi.

Avrebbe voluto che gli dicesse che comprendeva i motivi che lo avevano spinto a commettere ognuna delle sue azioni, ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai accaduto, perché Michael aveva ancora una coscienza, mentre lui l’aveva persa ormai da troppo tempo.

Si sarebbe limitato a continuare a guardarlo. Ancora e ancora, guardarlo e aspettare da lui un segno, qualsiasi cosa che gli dicesse che non era finita per lui, che una volta fuori da Sona, se mai fossero riusciti ad uscire, avrebbe continuato a preoccuparsi per lui, che non lo avrebbe gettato in pasto al miglior offerente.

Alex non aveva fiducia in quella speranza, ma poteva ancora avere fiducia in Michael.

Era una persona assai migliore di lui, in fondo.


End file.
